


A Very Coven Christmas

by ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lets be real guys, but we all needed some goodeday secret santa fluff, just so much fluff, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine/pseuds/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine
Summary: The witches decide to hold a Secret Santa, and fluff ensues. Because why not!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are drawn, and Misty panics when she realizes she might not know Cordelia as well as she used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TomorrowNeverCame and TheFandomLesbian, two wonderful new friends of mine who helped me with so much of this story! ♡

"Alright, bitches! I know the Supreme isn't here to participate and draw a name since she's running around the west coast, trying to find more newbies for us to take in in the New Year, but it's December fifth already and Christmas is only two and a half weeks away. So we've gotta choose for the Secret Santa now."  
  
Queenie stated as she stood in front of the remaining members of the friend group that had formed from the older witches who had been around before the Coven had gone public; consisting of herself, Misty, Zoe, Madison, and Cordelia. Coco and Mallory had somehow gotten dragged into it too, shortly after they'd both arrived at the Coven seeing as Coco was closest in age to the other teachers rather than the existing younger students, and Mallory was wise beyond her years and pretty much a mini-Misty, following wherever the swamp witch went and trying to learn whatever she could about harnessing her own powers from the brilliant necromancer.  
  
"I'll be staying out of it," Queenie continued, "Just because there is an uneven number of us in the world of the living right now, and I'll have to draw a name for our Supreme anyway so it wouldn't be fair. So everyone know how this works?" She paused for just a moment, "So just take a paper from the cup, and the name on it is the person you'll be buying for. No switch backs and no using magic to alter who you're getting, got it? Unless you pull yourself. We'll do our exchange on Christmas Eve, after the party when Cordelia is home. Limit is fifty dollars, no going over! Anything else, you can talk to me and I won't spill the beans to your recipient. Alright, I'll go first..."  
  
She pulled a card from the red plastic cup, reading the name and immediately pulling her phone from her pocket, snapping a picture of the paper and texting it to the Supreme. Mallory went next, grinning at her chosen name and passing the cup down the line to Madison, who simply groaned at the witch she drew and passed it on. They each went down the line around the living room until the cup arrived at Misty last, who took the final name and unfolded the paper slowly, nervous to see who she had been left with.  
  
_Cordelia_.  
  
Misty's heart immediately swelled as she read her best friend's name on her paper, knowing instantly what she would pull together for the Headmistress. Even in their brief few months of friendship before she had died, Misty had taken note of the ways Cordelia (with her mismatched and newly seeing eyes) worked on potions and elixirs with her in the greenhouse, scribbling down the steps and ingredients roughly but legible enough for anyone who may need to borrow her notes one day, furthermore taking the extra time to sketch out every plant and item necessary for each particular concotion beautifully and in such exquisite detail. Her secret artistic talent was not necessarily hidden from Misty, but still unspoken about even when she caught Misty staring at the drawings in awe, and the Cajun had never had the chance to ask about it, before everything.  
  
Misty got up from the couch quickly and bid the rest of the girls goodbye, explaining that she would return in a few hours when she found what she was looking for in some of her favorite vintage, thrift, and art stores downtown to put together in Cordelia's present. She instantly knew a sketchbook would have be involved, preferably bound in leather; It just seemed so _like_ Cordelia to keep those beautiful drawings in an equally beautiful book. She made her way downtown within a few minutes on foot, entering the first art shop she saw.  
  
She instantly found herself in the section with journals and sketchbooks, trying to find the book she had pictured in her mind for several minutes, but came up with nothing but a stack of watercolour pencils and a set of new black pens for the Supreme before leaving the store, onto her next stop.  
  
She walked for a few more minutes before her favorite vintage store came into view, entering and saying a quick hello to the elderly shop owner. In return he smiled and came up next to the Cajun as she looked around the store, trying to find whatever it was that she was looking for.  
  
"Sara," the shop owner started (Misty had told him that was her name on her first visit to the store; He was a sweet, understanding old man but she still had trouble trusting strangers from outside of the Coven when it came to her identity), and he looked up at the tall young woman with curiosity in his creased eyes, "What can I help you with today? You look as though you need something in particular... A special Christmas gift for an even more special someone, maybe?" He gave her a smile at that, his voice soft and encouraging.  
  
Misty returned the look and nodded, turning to face him completely. "I need your help, Walter. My friend... My best friend. She's away up til Christmas an' my friends an' I all got to draw one name from a cup---"  
  
"A Secret Santa, then?"  
  
"Yes, yes, a Secret Santa," She giggled, continuing, "Anyway, my friends an' I got to draw names today an' I got her. She's a teacher... And an artist, sort of. So I wanted to... I wanted t' get her a sketchbook, but nothin' I found yet is quite right. I wanted somethin' bound in leather, but all the ones I found look... _Too_ perfect, I guess? Do you have anythin' like that layin' around here somewhere? Somethin' unused but still looks like it's been layin' around awhile?"  
  
The old man simply grinned at the question, nodding and running off to a far corner of the shop and leaving Misty to wonder what it was he had gone to find.  
  
"Yes, yes I've got just the thing! You wait there, let me show you something..." Walt returned a moment later, carrying an old, leather upholstered chair and an ancient looking, but still hardly touched notebook, the unlined pages yellowed with time.  
  
"I know it's not all in one ready to go, but I've had this book for ages and never used it for anything. I used to draw too but these old hands just couldn't get back into it after awhile. As for the chair... Here's an idea! What if I helped you cut a few pieces off, and you can take those and bind it yourself at home? Make your own version of your friend's perfect sketchbook? That way, it's special and she won't find anything like it anywhere else. Just needs a little glue! Here..." He handed the notebook to Misty and set the chair down, pulling an exactoblade and a pair of scissors from a drawer at the checkout counter and slicing into the seat before Misty could say another word, handing her a large square of worn brown leather.  
  
"There you are, Sara!" The old man grinned proudly, "Now all you'll need to fix that together is some pretty heavy duty glue, the boys down the street at the art store know what's best! Fold the edges in around the covers of the notebook and glue them down, and it should look just perfect! And here..." He plucked a candy cane from a jar on the desk, tucking it between the pages of the notebook, "No charge, for any of it. You just come back around here after the holiday and tell me how she liked it. Merry Christmas, darlin'."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Walt. Thank you again!" Misty smiled, giving the elderly man a thankful peck on the cheek before gliding out the shop door, back down to the art store to finish off Cordelia's present.

 

* * *

 

 

Misty had finally gathered all of the supplies she would need to finish off Cordelia's present, but still she felt something was missing, as if she hadn't gotten the present _quite_ right.  
  
Then something dawned on her. She had been away for almost a year, Cordelia was the Supreme now and had grown and moved on so much in life... They'd hardly gotten to spend any time together before the Supreme had to run off recruiting. Misty didn't even know if Cordelia still drew like she used to, if she even had the time for those beautiful little sketches she insisted were just doodles whenever Misty commented on them before.  
  
" _Ugh_ ," She groaned to herself as she made her way down the street, back towards the academy, "Can't even call the girls... They'd just make fun of a pile of leather and an old notebook... they'd think I was doin' too much." She spoke softly to herself, clutching her bag of supplies closer when...  
  
She had almost missed it, if it weren't for the sun reflecting off of the crystals that were formed in a deep V formation on a gold chain, displayed in the store window she had just come upon. The vintage necklace was the most stunning thing Misty had to have ever seen; It was simple but regal, statement-making but not loud in the slightest, it was timeless and breathtakingly beautiful...  
  
It _was_ Cordelia. At least, Misty thought, the Cordelia she remembered would have loved a vintage piece like it.  
  
_Maybe I should just go for that, get her somethin' she'll actually like... Would she even like that? She'd probably feel too guilty to say no and wouldn't ask to return it... Ugh! Don't even know my own best friend anymore. Shit..._  
  
Picking up her shoulder bag Misty dug around in it for a moment before she found the beat up, old cell phone one of the girls had given her upon her arrival back to the Coven, Cordelia insisting it was necessary they all carry a means of communication at all times. Pressing the screen a couple of times she found her way to Queenie's information, pressing the little call button.  
  
"Misty? What's wrong, girl?" Queenie questioned as she answered, and it was then that Misty noticed the sun setting and realized just how long she'd been gone. The Cajun only smiled at her friend's concern, sniffling back a few tears that had fallen.  
  
"Queenie, I... I dunno if I can do this. You might have to take Delia's name instead, I'll sit this one out an' just get everyone somethin' small... I just feel like I don't even really know her anymore, y'know? She used to draw... She used to draw these _amazin_ ' pictures in her botany book, the one she was makin' for herself? But now I don't even know if she does that anymore! I don't know if I should get her somethin' like that, and now I'm standin' outside this vintage store lookin' at the most amazin' necklace I ever did see, and it's so _her_ , but I'm afraid to go an' buy it 'cause I know everyone will think bad of it, 'cause I hear what all the girls say about my taste in clothes... I used to think I knew Delia so well, but now... She dresses so different these days, too. She might not even like it... What if she thinks it's ugly?" She had to stop herself then, her voice cracking as tears threatened to fall. She heard Queenie on the other end only sigh patiently, the younger woman's warmth and encouragement flooding through the phone.  
  
"Misty, girl, listen to me. You could buy Cordelia a whole lump of coal to wear around her neck for Christmas and she would still think you hung the moon! I know you've been gone awhile, but you still know her the best out of all of us. None of us even knew she was artsy, not even a little bit! Even if she isn't so much anymore, if being the Supreme has made her too busy to keep it up, just imagine how it'll make her feel to know you remembered that she used to! It'll probably make her pick it up again, if anything. Don't worry, and I said no switches!" She laughed, and Misty knew it was lightheartedly instead of mocking. "If you think she would like it, go get the necklace, girl! She doesn't dress _that_ differently now, she just likes colour more these days! And I'll make sure Hollywood knows to play nice if she sees what you got and tries to ask who it's for. Alright? Please don't worry about it, Cordelia loves you! Now go and get it before somebody else does! Bye, Misty."  
  
_Cordelia loves you_.  
  
The words rang in Misty's ears as she stepped inside the store and stopped to admire the necklace, running her fingers over it gingerly as her thoughts ran wild. Of course there had always been something unspoken between the two witches since the moment they had met, though neither had acted on it or had the time to since Cordelia rose to Supremacy and Misty had come back from the dead seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
But Misty had simply assumed they were just best friends, just two outcast souls finally finding someone to share their most intimate thoughts and feelings with, things nobody else had understood before they had found each other.  
  
Of course she loved Cordelia, and Cordelia loved Misty in return; But the way Queenie had said the words in regards to their relationship, was it possible that maybe there was more they had yet to explore? Something the other girls already saw?  
  
Misty had to shake the curious thoughts from her mind in an instant, though, as the shopkeeper approached her and stole her away from her daydreaming.  
  
"I was told it's vintage Dior," The woman said, and Misty had no idea what she was talking about. Must have been a fancy designer, one Cordelia would definitely appreciate. "Would you like to try it on?"  
  
Initially Misty shook her head, but decided it would probably be a good idea to see how it looked on _someone_. "I... Okay. It's not for me though, I was lookin' at it for a friend..."  
  
The shopkeeper smiled and took the piece from the display in the window, helping Misty push wild gold curls out of her way as she stepped behind the Cajun and clasped the jewellery around her neck, fixing it just so and taking a mirror from a nearby counter so Misty could see herself in it.  
  
The piece instantly took her breath away, the crystallized V shaped pendant hit just beneath her collarbones and sparkled beautifully under the lights. Taking in every detail of the piece that she could before doing so, Misty closed her eyes and tried to imagine Cordelia in her place. The gold chain that matched her hair clasped around her neck, crystals dipping ever so slightly underneath the neckline of her blouse...  
  
Misty felt her face flush at that final thought, shaking herself out of her daydreaming once again and smiling at the shopkeeper a little awkwardly, hoping the older woman didn't catch on to her far too intimate thoughts.  
  
"It's perfect for her, I'll take it---" She started, before she remembered Queenie's rules for the exchange, "Er... How much for it? My friends an' I, we had a limit..." Misty's heart started to race, she would be devastated if the necklace was out of the budget Queenie had set.  
  
"Well you're in luck, little lady! We've got our last sale before Christmas on now, and this little beauty has been here awhile... Fifty dollars all in, box and everything. We could never officially authenticate it either, so we couldn't justify selling it for higher."  
  
"Oh thank _god_..." The necromancer sighed in relief, "I mean... Thank you, yeah, that's perfect! I'll take it!"  
  
"Alright then, come with me. Would you like me to gift wrap that for you? We've got some ribbon and paper... Gold or silver?"  
  
"Oh, gold t' match the necklace!" Misty grinned, "And the red ribbon, please! That's beautiful, thank ya so much! Merry Christmas!" She chimed as the woman handed her the wrapped gift in a nondescript plastic bag, smiling as she exited the store and headed back towards the academy.  
  
*********  
  
Misty spent the rest of that night and most of the following week in her room she typically shared with Cordelia, sketchbook supplies laid out on the floor as she tried to figure out the best way to put the book together and make sure that it was durable enough to handle the Supreme's busy schedule and constant running around.  
  
She had decided the book needed something to keep it closed and prevent any of the pages from tearing, so she had found a roll of twine out in the greenhouse and a discarded button from one of Cordelia's older, tossed out capes hanging around on the dresser that she could use to do just that. Pressing one end of the string into a dot of glue she'd squeezed between the leather and the notebook's original back cover, Misty wrapped the book three times and trimmed the end, tying it into a loop that fit just perfectly over the emerald green decorative button that she'd securely sewn into the leather.  
  
"Hey girl, we were just gonna go downstairs and watch---" Misty looked up suddenly, pulling the notebook and her supplies behind her to conceal them from view. She'd worried Cordelia would come home early and want to surprise her, and she was terrified of her secret gift being ruined. It was only Queenie at the door, who flashed her a smile and tried to stifle a laugh as she entered the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Jeez, girl, it's just me! Cordelia promised not to show up unannounced, you're all good! Which, by the way, she just called me to say she's coming home a few days early, she'll arrive on the 15th now. I just came to drop this off, we're all using the same gift bags for the gifts so the element of surprise stays intact until--- Oooh, is that it? Can I see?" She asked sweetly, looking around at all of Misty's tools and grinning as the swamp witch motioned for her to sit down so she could show her the book, cleaning a space amongst all of her tools.  
  
"You really went hard, didn't you!" Queenie complimented as she ran her fingers over the edges of the book, flicking through it for just a moment and amazed by Misty's handiwork. "This is amazing, Misty, seriously. It looks storebought! And you made this from a pile of leather from a chair and an old book? Wait... What's this for?" She had opened the book to the very first page, which was blank except for an empty embellished box that Misty had spent days trying to draw and perfect, having only just finished it in ink the day before.  
  
"Oh, that's..." Misty started shyly, her cheeks turning pink and awkwardly scratching at the back of her neck, "That's for the dedication. Y'know how most books have one of those from the author? Wanted this to have one from me to her, but I got as far as decoratin' the box but now I don't know what to write! I didn't wanna get too sappy, in case she reads it aloud at the party... An' I didn't wanna go too far cause we're not, y'know..."  
  
"Not together?" Queenie raised an eyebrow in her direction, smiling at Misty's sweetly flustered state. "Girl, Cordelia's oblivious as it is when it comes to feelings like that, but you two _totally_ have the hots for each other, whether or not you see it. We all see the way you two are, always touching and holding hands and blushing at each other! Hell, you two sleep in the same bed every night, we see you spooning! If you don't want to tell her that then you don't have to outright say it, but you two love each other so much, Misty. Something is bound to come of it sooner or later. My best suggestion is to just write from your heart... Let the words come first, then edit later. You could even write it on your phone first, then once you've got it down you can add it in the book later? Here, just go into---"  
  
"I know how t' get into my notes, Queenie!" Misty teased, reaching over to give her friend a thankful one armed hug. "Thank ya, really. I appreciate all your help the last couple days, thanks for keepin' my head on straight! I'm really excited, I hope she likes it--- Oh, lemme show you the necklace!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed part one (and that this wasn't a weird way to leave it off aahhhhh) and I'll see you tomorrow for part two!
> 
> Comments are my favorite thing, so feel free to leave whatever you'd like!
> 
> Happy holidays! ♡


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty finally finishes her gift, Cordelia returns home, and it's finally time for the gifts to be exchanged.

 Misty spent the following three days with her cell phone in hand more often than anyone would have ever imagined she would use it, typing away furiously on it at breakfast, laid out on the couch between meals, under the desk as her classes worked on assignments, and late at night laying awake in bed, as she tried her hardest to come up with the perfect inscription for the front of Cordelia's sketchbook.  
  
She had almost finished off what she hoped would be her final draft of the inscription before she added it to the sketchbook, halfway through typing _All my love, Misty_ , when the bedroom door clicked open and the light from the hallway flooded the previously pitch black room and revealed the Supreme, standing in the doorway with her suitcase and a smile. Peering around to the four poster bed she shared with her other half, Cordelia stepped inside and opened her arms for a hug when she saw the Cajun girl wide awake.  
  
Misty jumped at the sudden noise and nearly flung her phone across the room in surprise, opting instead to turn the screen off and hide it in the drawer of her bedside table before hopping out of bed and running straight into Cordelia's arms, giggling happily as she squeezed the older woman tightly.  
  
"Delia! You scared me, I forgot you were comin' home early! I didn't know what time your flight was comin' in! I missed you..." The swamp witch sighed, allowing herself to melt into Cordelia's warmth as the Supreme hugged her tighter and ran her hands over the curls at the back of her head, the way she'd taken to doing every single time they hugged since she'd returned from Hell.  
  
"Oh, my dearest Misty..." Cordelia sighed at their warm, comforting embrace, adding the sweet prefix to her name that always made Misty blush and fill with warmth and adoration, "I missed you too. I'm so tired... I'm so ready for it to finally be the holidays so I can _relax_!" She giggled, smiling at her friend for just a moment before backing away just enough to take the younger woman's face in her hands, her expression taking on a more serious tone.  
  
"Now, dare I ask what you, of all people, were doing sitting on your phone in complete darkness, in the middle of the night? You shouldn't get addicted to your phone like that Mist, you'll make yourself go crosseyed! At least turn on a lamp or something if you're going to do that, okay? You might look adorable in glasses, but I don't want to know that just yet!" She reprimanded softly, a small kiss on her forehead accentuating the request.  
  
"Sorry," The taller woman grinned sheepishly, "Was just workin' on somethin', that's all! Won't happen again, I promise."  
  
"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Oooh, something for your Secret Santa?" Cordelia asked slyly, setting her suitcase down and removing her jacket, hanging it on a hook on the back of the door before moving to her dresser. "So, who'd you get?" She inquired with a teasing glint in her chocolate eyes, pulling a matching blue silk pajama set from the drawers and floating into the bathroom to change.  
  
"I can't tell ya, Queenie's rules!" Misty called after her, setting the Supreme's suitcase on the floor for her and pulling back the covers on her side of the bed before climbing in herself, reaching over to turn her phone off before Cordelia could catch her on it again. She had just put the phone back into the drawer when the Supreme appeared on her side of the bed, climbing in under the blankets and offering a hand to Misty, guiding her to snuggle underneath the covers with her and cuddling the swamp witch close.  
  
"Aw, so you're really not going to tell me who you got?" The older woman teased, draping an arm over Misty's waist and settling her hand in the small of her back, keeping her body flush against the Supreme's. Misty simply shook her head, grinning up at her friend impishly.  
  
"Nope, I made a promise! An' you did too when you agreed to take part, so don't you dare tell me who _you_ got just to guilt me into sharing! So, tell me about the girls ya found!"  
  
Changing the subject smoothly, Misty brought a hand up to cup the Supreme's cheek, smiling at her warmly. Queenie's earlier words started swimming in the back of her mind, _You two have the hots for each other_ and _Cordelia loves you_ endlessly danced around her thoughts and for a moment she considered backing away from the warm embrace, not knowing if their situation in that moment was too intimate for _just friends_. But Cordelia was almost always the one to initiate the snuggling and the intimate, soft touches every night they slept in this bed, so the Cajun knew that if she pulled away now all of a sudden, Cordelia would know that something was wrong, and would make Misty tell her what had been said.  
  
"Fair enough! Well..." Cordelia started to tell Misty stories about the handful of new girls she had visited on her travels, but Misty could barely keep her eyes open as she listened to the Supreme's warm, soft voice speaking close to her ear, sleepiness washing over her as Cordelia's fingertips danced up and down a stretch of her spine, soothing her into a peaceful, dreamless rest next to the person she knew she would always be safest with.  
  
"Aww... I love you, Misty. Sweet dreams."  
  
*****  
  
Cordelia hardly saw Misty after that in the final days leading up to Christmas Eve, shy smiles and fleeting glances, and maybe a few light touches and a couple of sweet words in greeting or parting the only forms of communication the Supreme received from the swamp witch in those few days. Up until the afternoon of their Christmas party, that is, when miraculously Misty had finally reappeared (after mysteriously claiming to want to spend more time in the swamps before Christmas) in their shared bedroom, sitting at Cordelia's vanity and trying to force a brush through her hair for the first time ever (That the Supreme had ever seen, that is.)  
  
" _Ow_ \--- Shit... _Shit_!" The Cajun swore, a tangle in her wild curls causing the brush to get stuck at the back of her head, and Misty yanked on it a couple of times roughly, in hopes that it would move again.  
  
"Misty! Misty, hey, come here..." Cordelia sighed at the woman's struggle, floating up behind her friend and gently wrangling the brush from her hands, taking it in her own and trying to assess the situation and the best--- and least painful--- course of action to rectify it. "Just sit still, okay sweetheart? It won't hurt as much then, let me help? I've got you." She promised the younger woman, with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Misty nodded lightly, closing her eyes as she allowed the Supreme to work the brush from her tangles. It only took her a few minutes and a couple of grimaces of pain from Misty, but eventually Cordelia emerged victorious, brush in hand.  
  
"Here... Want me to finish the job for you?" She offered sweetly, petting golden curls in the same place from which she had just pulled the hairbrush as she gazed lovingly at Misty in the mirror.  
  
The Cajun girl looked absolutely beautiful, her skin was clear from any makeup except for deep brown, smudged rings of eyeliner around her eyes and a single swipe of mascara coating her lashes, along with a light coat of a sparkling cherry red gloss on her perfect lips. It was different for her, but Cordelia couldn't deny how beautiful her usually all natural best friend looked all dolled up for their annual Coven Christmas party.  
  
Misty finally accepted Cordelia's offer, giving her a nod and allowing her to much more gently run the brush over her hair.  
  
" _How_ are you doin' that, Miss Cordelia..." The Cajun sighed, soothed and breathless from the feeling of Cordelia's inexplicably gentle hands working on her hair, "I know you're the Supreme 'n' all, but you gotta be some other kinda miracle worker too, if you can fix my mess of a head of hair so easy. Feels nice, I ain't had anybody to do my hair for me since my mama, back when I was a munchkin..." She confessed, eyes still closed as she leaned back into the comforting touch. Cordelia simply smiled down at the younger woman, finally ceasing her actions when her curls were significantly smoother and shining, pushing them back over the Cajun's shoulder so it all hung in a halo around her gorgeous face.  
  
"God, you're beautiful." Cordelia murmured, hardly above a whisper. Misty only rolled her eyes playfully, bringing her own hands up to where Cordelia's rested on her shoulders, squeezing them lightly.  
  
"Aww, Delia, c'mon! Don't get all sappy on me yet! We still have a whole Christmas party to get through! But thank ya, darlin'. Zoe convinced me to let her do my face up... I was a lil afraid after watchin' a couple of those makeup videos on the computer with her, but she did a good job! Ya think?"  
  
"Perfect, you look amazing. That's not unusual, though!" Cordelia agreed, turning one of her hands over underneath Misty's grip to intertwine their fingers. "Now, love, let's go join the others at the party, hm? Let's go before they drink all that eggnog! Don't forget your gift for your Secret Santa, either!"

 

* * *

 

The party had started to wind down around midnight that night, and all of the younger girls who had stayed over the break had finally been herded to bed after a long night of Christmas cookies and dancing and too many refilled punch bowls of eggnog to count. Now only the older girls and teachers partaking in the Secret Santa remained, sitting in a circle in the living room around the table where they had been instructed to leave their gifts at the start of the night.  
  
"Well, now that it's technically Christmas Day, I guess we can justify starting this now! I think we should open gifts _first_ and _then_ reveal the giver in whichever way you chose to reveal yourselves, but do whatever you want. Coco, since you're the newest, you go first." Queenie nodded at the smart, quick-witted witch, who simply smiled and leaned over to the pile of identical bags, searching for the one tagged with her name. When she finally found it, Coco pulled the red gift bag into her lap and opened it slowly, finally revealing a luxe looking new black cape and a card that simply read "From Madison" tumbling out of it and onto the floor.  
  
"Madison, this is gorgeous! Thank you!" Coco exclaimed earnestly to the older witch. Madison simply grinned for a moment, nodding in Coco's direction.  
  
Mallory went next, pulling a large book from her bag that seemed to be all about witchcraft throughout history and looking for a card, but looking around at the group in confusion when she didn't see one.  
  
Coco motioned for her to open the book, and when she did Mallory found a short message that read, _To Mallory, the real life brightest witch of our age, and the greatest friend I've ever had. Merry Christmas. Love, Coco (2015)._  
  
"You quoted Harry Potter?! You're such a nerd!" Mallory grinned, reaching across the table to take her friend's hand appreciatively. "Thanks, Coco."  
  
Zoe went next, receiving a new, rather large hat to add to her collection from Mallory, and Madison opened a new pair of shoes from Zoe.  
  
Finally, the Supreme stood up to slide the last two gifts towards herself and Misty next to her, realizing that they had been paired mutually. Checking the cards to make sure they each had the right gifts, Cordelia sat back and waited for Misty to start opening hers, when she just shook her head and urged Cordelia on.  
  
"You go first, Delia, it's okay!" The Cajun nodded, and Cordelia noticed her voice was shaking just a little. Smiling encouragingly at the younger woman Cordelia followed her request, pulling away the tissue paper that stuck out of the top of the bag and revealed a small box wrapped in gold paper, and another, slightly larger cardboard one sitting plain at the bottom.  
  
"Which one should I...?" She questioned softly, holding up both of the boxes to Misty. Misty pointed at the smaller one, grinning.  
  
"That one first, cause the second one... Nevermind, just that one first!" She held back from admitting that the second gift might make them both emotional, not wanting to make Cordelia nervous or embarrass them in front of the other girls. The Supreme simply grinned at Misty as she followed her instructions, unwrapping the gold packaging and opening the top of the box, audibly gasping at the sight of the dazzling necklace laid inside.  
  
"Misty! This is... It's _beautiful_! Thank you, darling. Will you help me put it on?" She held the necklace out and Misty took it gently, pushing Cordelia's softly curled hair over one shoulder as she clasped the bejewelled V shape around her neck.  
  
"The woman said it was supposed to be vintage Dior or somethin'? I didn't know what that was, though..."  
  
The entire group around them gasped, and the Supreme spun around to face Misty at the words.  
  
"... _Dior_? You got me vintage Dior?! Misty! I thought Queenie set a limit, this must have cost you a fortune! Wow, I... It's perfect. Thank you."  
  
"The woman at the store said... Nevermind, I promise I didn't go over budget! Just a good find, I guess. It looks gorgeous on you, Delia. I'm glad you like it! Should probably open the other one now..." Misty gestured to the other package before shifting around on the couch and resting her chin in her hands as her elbows came to rest on her knees, preparing herself for the next few moments. "I didn't know about this one... But..." She stopped herself then as Cordelia started to rip into the paper, revealing the handmade sketchbook underneath.  
  
"Misty, is this...? What is this, darling...?"  
  
"There's somethin' on the inside, the first page." Misty responded shyly, moving to hide her face in her hands as Cordelia opened the book to the dedication page, feeling the Supreme's hand on her back as embarrassed, overwhelmed tears sprung to her eyes. "'M sorry if it's too much..." She said softly, muffled by her palms. Cordelia simply ignored her words but began to rub circles into the small of her back as she started to quietly read along with the words aloud; Loud enough for Misty to pick up on what part she was reading, but unintelligible to the rest of the group.  
  
_To Cordelia,_  
  
_The most beautifully talented artist and most brilliant, intelligent, and amazing woman I have ever known, who I love more than anything:_  
  
_I hope this sketchbook and the pens will encourage you to keep your hidden talents alive, because your art has always been too beautiful to just be forgotten about, or simply brushed off as doodles within the pages of another book. Now you have a place for all kinds of pieces, and I can't wait to see what other incredible things you put in here and are capable of with complete artistic freedom. You've always deserved to allow your creativity to thrive and be unashamed of it. And when you fill up this one, tell me, and I'll happily make you another to continue on your journey._  
  
_All my love,_  
  
_Misty_  
  
  
"Misty..." Cordelia finally spoke up, tears streaming down her cheeks as she finally looked up to the younger woman next to her, squeezing her shoulder so Misty finally took her face out of hiding and shifted around just a little to hug her knees up to her chest and rest her head on them, and they could make mutually tearful eye contact. "You _made_ this?! _That's_ why you disappeared over the last few days, so I wouldn't see you finishing the book and writing this in it? This is so thoughtful... It's not too much, it could never be too much. Oh, darling, I'm so thankful..."  
  
Cordelia's smile nearly lit up the whole room as she gazed appreciatively at the woman next to her, still teary-eyed as she brought a hand up to cradle Misty's face and brushed her thumb along the other woman's inexplicably porcelain smooth cheek, ridding it of any tear tracks that remained.  
  
"Oh, here! I got so caught up in this beautiful book I almost forgot... Merry Christmas, Misty." Cordelia laughed softly as she took the last package from the table and handed it to Misty, who shifted once again to straighten up and curl her legs up under herself as she slowly took apart Cordelia's present, revealing a single blank CD case with a white piece of paper tucked into the front cover, simply reading _Kind of Woman That'll Haunt You_ in Cordelia's familiar cursive; Enlarged and tilted slightly so the title stretched across the whole cover.  
  
"Cordelia..." Misty started, checking out the inside of the disc packaging for a tracklist, but not seeing anything.  
  
"It's a mixtape. I know it's kind of a cheesy gesture, but... When I was away, I had a lot of time to spend trying to occupy myself while I was travelling from place to place, on the plane or in the car... It's a playlist of songs that I heard, or I found for the first time when I was gone, that all remind me of you in some way. Whether it be the lyric, or the sound of the music, or if it's just Stevie singing... This---"  
  
Cordelia was cut off as she suddenly had a glowing, crying swamp witch in her arms, squeezing her thankfully for the thoughtful present.  
  
"Delia, it's _perfect_. Can we listen later upstairs? Please? You gotta tell me what they're all called and why you picked 'em, okay?" Misty giggled at her own enthusiasm toward the gift, wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face.  
  
"Of course we can, darling. But I can't promise I won't cry!" Cordelia teased, squeezing Misty closer to her body as they laughed.  
  
"No need to be afraid of cryin' in front of me, darlin'. I mean, look't me right now, I'm a mess!" Misty giggled, curling up to fully snuggle into Cordelia's embrace.  
  
Cordelia could see in her peripheral vision the other girls around them start to get up and head to bed, wishing the Supreme and her other half a merry Christmas, though she still focused only on touching and being close to Misty; Wanting to lose herself in the younger woman's warmth and comforting presence for as long as she could.  
  
That is, until the sounds of Bing Crosby's "White Christmas" filled the room, finally looking around and realizing the lights had been dimmed too; Now they were all alone in the living room, and the only light that remained was that of the Christmas tree and the fireplace still burning bright across the room. Someone must have switched on the record player as they left for the night. Whether it had been accidentally or not, though, Cordelia assumed she would never find out.  
  
Taking the chance presented to her, the Supreme stood up and walked a few steps away from their cozy little situation (much to Misty's displeasure, and she shivered at the loss of Cordelia's warmth surrounding her), until she turned back around to face the younger woman and held out her hand, offering it to Misty.  
  
"Dance with me?" She asked simply, quietly. Misty straightened up out of her curled up position and nodded, a sweet smile curling the edges of her lips as she took Cordelia's hand and was led to the middle of the room. Cordelia adjusted their positioning a little when Misty was finally in front of her, winding one arm around the younger woman's waist and resting her palm in the small of her back, her other hand tangling almost awkwardly with Misty's rough, but always gentle fingers as they stepped closer together, bodies pressed flush against one another as they began to sway in a gentle waltz.  
  
They stayed that way for two entire songs, in comfortable silence and clinging to each other as they danced by the light of the fire, until eventually Cordelia gave up on their waltzing form and simply wound her arms around the taller woman's neck as Misty simultaneously wrapped her arms a little tighter around Cordelia's waist, hugging each other even closer as they continued to sway absentmindedly to the sound of 'Silver Bells' just beginning.  
  
Suddenly looking serious, Cordelia caught Misty's eye in the middle of the song and slowed their rhythm to a stop. The younger woman looked confused for only a moment until the Supreme once again brought a hand up to lay flush against Misty's cheek, feeling the skin underneath her palms immediately go up in flames at the glassy-eyed, adoring look Cordelia was giving her in that moment, her bottom lip just barely trembling with unspoken words.  
  
"Delia, what...?" Misty tried, quietly, not really knowing where her sentence was trying to go, and flustered by the older woman looking at her like _that_. Like her face held the secrets of the entire universe that she'd been searching for her whole life, as if Cordelia would simply die if Misty ever left her arms again.  
  
"I love you." Cordelia finally said, barely above a whisper as she gazed at the gorgeous, unbelievable woman in front of her, tears finally spilling over and racing down her face as the words were finally verbalized. "I've always loved you, Misty."  
  
Misty only smiled at the words, bringing a hand up to the back of Cordelia's neck as she spoke, lightly tangling her fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck as she brought their faces closer, almost torturously slow.  
  
"I know. I love you too, Miss Cordelia. Always have an' always will." She responded sweetly, face so close to Cordelia's now that the Supreme could feel the little shallow puffs of Misty's breath against her own lips, sending shivers down her spine at how _badly_ she wished the Cajun would just _kiss her already_.  
  
Hours or mere seconds could have passed in the next few moments as they gazed at each other, being pulled closer together by an otherworldly, unnoticeable force almost painfully slowly until finally, Misty seemed to shake her head and smile to herself before breaking the rest of the distance between them, capturing the Supreme's lips in a searing, passionate kiss. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever and a day, holding each other impossibly close and kissing as if they were finally breathing light and _life_ into each other's souls again with every kiss that was shared, until the lovers finally decided it was time to pull back for air.  
  
Cordelia still held Misty as close as could be when they pulled away, her face buried in the taller woman's neck as she hugged her new love tightly. Misty could ever so faintly hear the sound of the Supreme still crying as her grip tightened around where her arms had moved to the taller woman's waist, and she encouraged the older woman's face out of her neck as worry crept up her spine at the sound of her cries.

Moving to gently wipe away her tears and cradle Cordelia's face in her hands, Misty slowly came to understand why she was so upset and gripping so tightly to the younger woman. Cordelia was scared that now, after putting her heart on her sleeve and taking this risky and possibly even a little frightening next step, that Misty would simply disappear or turn to ash again in her arms; Or she would wake up and it would have all been a dream. For the last time they had been this close, in _this_ room, had been when she had turned to dust in Cordelia's arms.

  
"Why're you cryin', my love? Don't you worry about a thing... I'm not goin' anywhere!" Misty promised softly, squeezing the Supreme just a little tighter and pressing and endless string of kisses to her forehead. "I promise. I'm still here, an' I love you, an' I'm not goin' anywhere anytime soon. I swear it, okay? I'm here. I love you." She reassured again, leaving the softest, sweetest little kiss to accentuate the words between the woman's furrowed brows before relocating to her lips, this kiss far less hungry and reckless but equally as full of love and passion as before, wishing she could just _drown_ in that feeling of Cordelia's warm smile softly colliding with her own, over and over and over again.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Delia."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Misty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for your amazingly kind feedback on the first part, you guys are too good to me aahhh ♡
> 
> If you're interested in listening to Misty's Mixtape, you can find it on my Spotify here (Special thanks again to TomorrowNeverCame and TheFandomLesbian on this collaborative effort!): 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/mooninhereyesx/playlist/4pdJn5dnXwyAUoGZbYVBDj?si=jzp2QXbr 
> 
> Merry Christmas if you celebrate, and if not then happy holidays! ♡


End file.
